Not a Downtown Kind of Guy
by Nonumaru
Summary: Kanda hates a lot of things: ragers, sweets, idiot rabbits, squealing girls and of course Allen Walker, his roommate. Although, he hates Allen for a completely different reason than everyone seems to think. Eventual Yullen with lots of stupid "teenagerness".
1. Ragers

**Hey readers! This is Nonumaru, as you can see from the little icon above. Anyway, this is just a start of a story to help me get rid of my writer's block and to see if its any good. Should I continue with this? Feel free to tell me.**

**Warnings: Swearing. You guys all know how Kanda is by now I hope.**

**XXX**

_1,2,3 1,2,3 Drink~ 1,2,3 1,2,3 Drink~ Throw 'em back, till I lose count~_

It was official. Kanda Yuu hated parties.

Ragers were just an excuse for people to get pissed drunk and distort reality for a good couple hours or so. He really didn't get it. His life was shitty regardless, so there was no reason to believe otherwise.

Yet, Kanda has been dragged to one by his rabbit brained friend Lavi, to be the "designated driver". Like fuck that was happening.

He had only seen snippets of the redheaded idiot the whole night. Seriously, the dude was a total manwhore. Lavi could probably grind a brick wall if he really wanted to.

Kanda cursed, taking his silky black hair out of its ponytail where it gracefully landed on and around his shoulders. His hair covered his defined biceps and part of his tank top. The choice of clothing was good considering how hot and stuffy the house was.

Kanda sighed and stood up, placing down his own Bud Lite on the table next to him. Fuck this whole thing, he was so leaving.

A flash of white amid a sea of black and yellow weaved through the throng of dancing teens. Kanda squinted through the mass to try to notice it again.

"Oh shit, I'm totally imagining things."

But, there it was again, clear as day. It was the hair of some unknown person swaying to the beat of the music. From the silhouette Kanda assumed was a guy, he could discern black skinny jeans and a tight red button up top. He was short, but nonetheless muscled and skinny. The teen seemed perfectly content to dance on by himself, not tripping or stumbling at all. Kanda felt a clench in his heart that he'd never felt before. It scared the hell out of him.

Suddenly, someone crashed into Kanda's side, enveloping him in an awkward side hug. Lavi snuggled into his neck and looked up with large, pleading, sleepy eyes. The usual light green of his orbs was reducing to a darker shade because of the access alcohol.

"Yuu… isn't this party awesome? Whoever planned this really knows how to throw a legit party bash!" Lavi could barely be heard over the booming music and his slurred speech.

"Whatever. Now get the fuck off of me!"

"Noooo," Lavi whined, "But you're my pillow! Soooo comfy." He snuggled in closer.

"You won't find me so comfy in about five seconds when I-"

Well that was useless. The idiot rabbit had already passed out on Kanda's chest and was snoring loudly. That was another fucking problem he really didn't want to deal with right now. With force he threw the redhead up on his shoulder and began exiting the house with long strides, knocking partygoers over left and right as he went.

**XXX**

It was about three months later, and people were still talking about that party. Of course Lavi had to tell everyone about it. This included a bunch of chicks in line at the Black Order University. Seriously, Kanda just wanted his fucking room key, not a damn lecture.

"Rumors were that some idiot had left a still burning cigarette in the trash can of the house. An hour later it turned into a full-blown fire!"

The girls gasped and giggled. One particularly attractive teen, a girl with ebony hair in long pigtails asked, "Oh my gosh, what happened to you guys?"

"The whole house almost burned down. That didn't really bother us though. We just migrated to the next house over. I wish I could've seen how pissed the old codger was who owned the house when he found out-"

Kanda had to drown that part out. First off, Lavi hadn't even stayed awake past eleven, let alone seen the house go up in flames. If he really had stuck around, he would've wept like a complete pussy.

"The cops who were eating their donuts and drinking their coffee hadn't noticed that the house was on fire until about 3 A.M. Girls were running in six inch heals and guys were jumping fences to escape getting their scholarships revoked."

Okay, now that was complete bullshit. He couldn't stand it anymore.

"Hey idiot, you're next in line."

The redhead blinked his emerald green eye in a semblance of a wink before turning to the large desk in front of him. The girls behind Kanda swooned. This was going to be a long four years.

Once detached from Lavi, Kanda wandered around the halls of dorm rooms, looking for his room number.

"402…402." It was all the way at the end of the hall, fairly out of earshot.

When he stood in front of the door however, he realized that it was already open. His roommate, whoever the hell that was, had already moved in.

Kanda barged in the door nearly knocking over a lamp. A smooth tenor voice spoke from the other side of the room. "Oh there you are! I've been waiting you to get here for like an hour."

Whoever, it was had been sitting cross-legged in an office chair apparently writing some shit. After a couple seconds, the teen set his pencil down and swiveled the chair around. That's when Kanda saw the white hair. His roommate was wearing tattered skinny jeans and a band t-shirt. He was smiling broadly, raising the black-rimmed glasses farther up his nose.

"That couldn't be…" Kanda murmured to himself.

The mysterious guy with white hair chuckled. "What was that? You're a quiet one, aren't you?"

The other just shook his head in response. "Fucker…"

Whether the guy didn't hear that side comment, or chose to ignore it was questionable. Regardless, he approached and held out a hand for Kanda to shake. "Hi, my name is Allen Walker. What's yours?"

Suddenly, the black haired man collapsed to the floor.

Allen sighed, running a hand over his face in defeat. "Oh shit! I've already killed him and it's only been thirty fucking seconds! Someone help me dammit! My roommate fainted!"

**XXX**

**The part of the song at the beginning was 'Chandelier' by Sia. Tell me what ya'll think!**


	2. Rabbits

**I was very happy with the response I got toward this story. Thanks guys! This is written in a different kind of style that I usually do. Generally I'm an intellectual, but, fother mucker I don't need to show some class all of the friggin' time! Here is the next installment (it's a little longer this time).**

**Warnings: Swearing. It's Kanda's version of potty language.**

**XXX**

As the black haired man was coming back to consciousness, he heard voices. At first they were fuzzy, like the radio stations on a rainy day. After a minute or so they became clearer.

He could hear one person say, "I don't know what happened. I just asked him what his name was, and he dropped like a stoner."

Another voice that was obviously Lavi chuckled. "Yuu-chan here won't have any of _those_ kind of problems as a roommate, if that's what you're worried about. He just has a case of hyper vagus nerve, which causes him to pass out a lot. So you've got to watch him. Oh and did I mention, he also has a little bit of social anxiety, but I can help you with that."

The man lying down's eye twitched.

The redhead looked over to the bed, to check if Kanda was awake, noticing the slight movement from over in that area. He wanted to see how much he could get away with telling the roommate next to him.

"Oh, social anxiety? I used to have that when I was younger."

"Yeah, that poor thing. I have to be his mommy all of the time. I mean, the list is endless of things he has me do. He needs me to wash his clothes, brush his teeth, wipe-"

Kanda was upon him instantly albeit dizzy from the headache. "You say one more bullshit word rabbit and I'll skin you so bad that only your ears are left."

"Wipe his butt…"

From there on out it was a full out wrestling match. First Kanda was on top, grabbing Lavi's hair and trying to yank it off like a wig. The redhead had been trying to grope the other's ass in an attempt to get the upper hand. Both had sick looks of constipation on their features.

Meanwhile, Allen had his hand over his mouth, desperately trying not to die laughing. "You guys are going to get ulcers! Come on!"

Loud booming footsteps resounded through the corridor connecting the common room to the dorms. "STOP! THIS MUST STOP NOW!" An authoritative figure in slacks and polo stalked up to them. "There will be absolutely no fighting on the premises of this school unless you would like to get expelled!"

Kanda pointed to Lavi under him. "This prick was spouting complete bullshit! How the hell is this my fault?"

Lavi scoffed. "You're just an intellectual lightweight aren't you?"

"Dickwad."

"Shit for brains."

"Asswipe."

"Dumb fuck."

As the insults continued to roll off of the two warring teen's tongues, others in the room began rooting for the fight to continue.

The dork in slacks looked terrified. His mouth was set in an 'o' shape and his eyes were set dangerously wide. After a moment or so of constant swearing he took out a handkerchief to wipe is brow. The cloth grazed his shoulder length straight hair. Finally he squeaked, "This must stop!"

Behind the man, the pigtailed girl from earlier put a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright Komui, they'll stop soon. Give them a break, it is the first day for the freshmen after all."

Komui looked down at his beautiful sister. Today she had decided to dress up nice for the first day. She wore black lace up combat boots, a mini skirt and a purple top to match her rare eye color.

"But Lenalee darling, I would be sort of a failed dean if I let them fight it out like hooligans." He gave an exasperated glance to the continually cheering crowd.

Lenalee sighed. "I'll solve this one for you brother. Remember, this is your only freebee for the year. Got it?"

Komui pouted, nodding solemnly.

She strutted up through the throng. "Hey assholes! Unless you want the administrators here to create a machine that sends you down an eternal flight of non-carpeted stairs so you die from concrete burn, I suggest you fuck off and listen to your dean."

That cleared them out of the room pretty fast.

As Lavi and Kanda walked out of the room with their shoulders slumped, Allen ran to catch up with them. He said, "Hey guys, I didn't know you were into BDSM. I have to tell you though, it really isn't the smartest of ideas."

Overall, it was a day of infinite face palms.

**XXX**

Allen awoke with a start, hot and sweaty. When he slammed his hand down to shut off his alarm, it was gone. When he grabbed for his sheets, they were gone too. The twisted pieces of cloth were strewn all over the floor. Chances were he would forget the night after that he had moved into a new place.

From across the room he felt a pair of penetrating, deep blue eyes glaring at him intently. Kanda noticed that the kid wore gloves to sleep. "Damn. You spaz out like that when you're awake too?"

Allen couldn't help but stare at what Kanda was wearing. He wore traditional kendo dogi, equipped with armor, his hair, escaping from the ponytail on top of his head. It was fucking hot. Allen was bisexual, but Kanda would probably stick him on gay forever with that look.

Kanda turned his back to the other's bed. He took off his shirt in favor of a clean one. His back muscles were clearly seen writhing and stretched taught.

"Oh and by the way," he said, throwing the shirt over his head, "you moan like a bitch."

Allen sighed and stood up. "Nice to know. Anything else wrong about me being your roommate that you want to point out Lady Kanda?"

"Yeah, you kind of pissed your bed. And don't fucking call me that."

"The hell?" The white haired teen searched all over his bed to find nothing. There wasn't a sign of wetness anywhere.

Kanda coughed slightly. "Got you." Apparently the male wasn't capable of actually laughing.

Allen pouted. "I'm not five you fucker. Be nice. The least you could say is 'Good morning!' or 'How are you this fine day?'."

Kanda shook his head. "Nope. Not feeling it."

"Dude, why so dark?"

The other just shrugged.

Allen got up to get a change of clothes for the day, when someone knocked on the door. A booming voice was heard from the other side of the crappy excuse for an piece of wood. "Open up guys! I don't have all day."

The black-haired man stalked over and swung the door open. "What." It wasn't even a question. It was a statement.

"Wow," Allen thought, "he really is as completely tactless as Lavi made him out to be."

The guy peeking through the door spoke. "You freshman have a free day today of classes. Proper orientation around campus will be at one o'clock. Don't be late. So, do you guys have any questions about the school or anything else before I go on?" Kanda almost, _almost_ felt bad for the man. His eyes were bloodshot and drooping. A coffee mug was in his hand.

As a response Allen shook his head, forgetting the guy at the door couldn't see him.

Kanda just squinted at the man, looked over at Allen and said, "No. Bye." He slammed the door in the poor guy's face.

The black-haired teen mumbled something to himself. His hand was still on the doorknob. It sounded like, "The fucking school idiots. What the hell happened to privacy around here? They all need to die a slow painful death that involves my katana-"

"Again," Allen said pointedly, "Why so dark?"

"Shut up. Fucking Moyashi."

**XXX**

Allen and Kanda at promptly one o'clock made their way down the stairs to the quote 'proper' orientation. The white-haired teen had a large ass map he was stuffing his face into. The swordsman just followed him, hands in his pockets. Little did he know he should have been paying more attention.

"Alright," Allen reasoned, "We go down two flights of stairs, take an immediate right and then take a left at the infirmary."

That whole spiel sounded very simple. However, the pair couldn't have possibly known how hard it would be to execute.

About five minutes later, Kanda looked up from his intent stare on his feet. "Moyashi, where the hell are we?"

Allen sighed, "My name is not…" he sighed. "Anyway, I thought I went down the right flight of stairs… but apparently not."

It was then Kanda realized exactly where they were.

"You lead us to the fucking school morgue! It's official, your body size matches your brain, and probably your dick too."

Allen spluttered in disbelief. "I did not- You weren't- How the hell?"

"Speak English dork. Gimme that." Grabbing the paper without grace from Allen's hands, Kanda studied the details for about a minute or so before speaking.

"You took the wrong turn when we first started out dumbass. We were supposed to go right, not left. Don't you know your damn directions?"

Allen huffed, "I didn't see you offering to help me!"

"Well I didn't know you had the directional skills of an underdeveloped five year old! Now you are following me!"

Kanda held a firm grip on the other's hand causing both to blush. He led them both up to where they were meant to be five minutes ago fairly quickly. Only when they reached their destination did Kanda release Allen's hand. Warmth where the grip had once been spread throughout Allen's arm, to his whole body.

Quite suddenly, a tuft of red hair was seen through the crowd. "Hey Yuuuu! Oh how I missed Yuuu!"

"Fucking rabbit and his fucking stupid puns."

"Oh its Lavi!" Allen was pleased to see the redhead again. He was optimistic and friendly.

However, Lavi had also dragged another person along with him as well. He seemed to be Mexican in origin with large golden brown eyes that could nearly see through a person. It gave Kanda a queasy feeling in his stomach. He wore a pair of neat skinny jeans with a loose fitting flannel shirt and fedora to match.

"Hello, its nice to meet you." The voice was deep and inviting, yet sickly sweet.

Lavi beamed. "Guys this is my roommate-"

**XXX**

**I hope you guys all liked it! Do you want to take a guess at who the roommate is? Haha! I'm evil and didn't tell you. But you can probably guess who it is without me anyway. Don't be afraid to tell me what you think!**


	3. Rigor

**Hey everyone! I'm back with another installment. I happened to have a three-day weekend last weekend. You can guess what that means. It means studying for finals -.-…. And writing a new chapter for ya'll. Enjoy, read and review always! ~Nonumaru**

**Warnings: Swearing, because Kanda has a lack of knowledge in the English language. ;)**

**BTW: ****I know Tyki is Portuguese! But does Kanda know that? Of course not. I said that he seemed Mexican because of his skin tone. Don't get mad at me; the mistake he made will come up later.**

**XXX**

Lavi beamed. "Guys this is my roommate Tyki. Tyki, meet Allen and Kanda."

Allen held out a hand to shake, but the new guy didn't take it. He settled instead for putting his arm around both Kanda and Allen. The black-haired man, of course, shrugged him off.

"I'm sure we will get along just fine Lavi," Tyki smirked, glancing at the pair.

From there on was a complete fucking bore. Really, none of the four could take it any longer. The leader of the group was some old guy who seemed like he had just come out of the ground. He was that _old. _Plus, he walked so slow, that all of the members of the group continually bumped into each other. And if there was one thing Kanda didn't like, it was a bunch of hot sweaty teenagers getting up in his grill.

Two grueling hours later and after a thorough examining of the whole campus, the black haired man was ready to run for the hills. However, a firm grip stopped him.

"Now where would you be going lovely?" It was the voice of Tyki. The man had managed to slip a hand into one of Kanda's locks while he wasn't looking. This made him furious.

"Can't you see I want to get back to my dorm dumbass?"

"Tisk, tisk," Tyki scolded. "Now that wouldn't do. All your friends agreed to go to the café down the street to meet a friend of mine."

"Yeah," Lavi chimed in, "come with us!"

Kanda gritted his teeth and said, "Fine." This was the worst fucking day ever. It was official.

Regardless of his opposition to the plan, Allen looked back at the black-haired teen to give a soft smile. How could someone frustrate yet calm him so?

It was true that the café was close. The little corner place was only five minutes from the spot they stood before.

They walked in to see white pieces of paper over the cloths on the tables where people could draw if they wished. At the corner booth sat the girl in pigtails Kanda remembered from the bogus story Lavi told. She was silent, focused solely on drawing a picture on the table.

"Hey Lenalee!"

When Tyki waved over to the girl, she visibly brightened. He came up to her to kiss her hand and she instantly turned pink.

"Let me introduce you to Kanda, Lavi, and Allen. They live on the same floor as me at the Black Order."

She waved at them collectively. "Hi! It's nice to meet you. Wait a second… you're the guys from the fight yesterday, aren't you?"

Lavi blanched. Kanda just sighed.

"I'll take that as a yes then." She took her pen and whacked each of them on the top of their heads. "Now that's what you get for stressing out my brother like that!"

"Your brother?" Lavi asked. He seemed in a dream like state. Now that Kanda thought about it, he hadn't taken his eyes off of her since they'd been there. The lovesick idiot. The headband on his head kept slipping down over his eyes, which he always fixed when he was in his right mind. He really needed to learn that life wasn't an episode of Romeo and Juliet all of the time.

"Yeah," she said, flipping a pigtail over her shoulder. "He's a nerd, but I love him. He's all I have left."

Lavi's mouth went slack as if his cat had just died.

Tyki embraced her warmly. "Its alright Lena." The way he said Lena made Kanda want to puke. "Come on, let's lighten the mood a little and order some drinks."

As the swordsman looked over at his redheaded friend, the other seemed more intent on planning to murder his roommate than getting coffee.

She blushed and sighed, "Ok."

"So," Tyki started, snaking an arm around Lenalee, as the others took their seats, "I know this is kind of sudden, but I would like you all to do me a favor."

Allen appeared skeptical. He pushed up his glasses and asked, "What would that be?"

"Well, as you all may not have been able to tell, I'm Portuguese in origin, but I was raised in Japan."

Kanda glared. Well, his mexican guess was close enough. But raised in Japan? That had to be bullshit.

"In January, on the 14th, a coming of age ceremony is held for all twenty year olds. It's called Seijin no hi. And since I'm not in Japan, but in the States for school, we are going to hold the party here. My whole family is flying in for the occasion."

Now that Kanda thought about it, the guy did have a bit of an accent. Not as strong as his, still...

"I was wondering, since Lavi is going to be my roommate the whole year, if you guys would like to be part of the ceremony. Getting to know you guys better would be a pleasure."

Allen got his phone out to set the date. "That would be cool Tyki, but why are you telling us so early? Also, what would we have to do in this… ceremony? We aren't exactly twenty yet."

Kanda scoffed. "No shit Sherlock. You look like you're two."

Tyki chuckled as Allen gave Kanda the finger. "I need people to dance with me. There is a traditional family dance the friends of the host of the party, which is me, have to learn, if you're up for it. It will take quite a while to learn, but I'm sure you guys will be fine. You will need partners of course. But I have that covered for you guys."

Kanda considerably paled. A partner for Kanda Yuu? No way in hell that was happening. He'd rather die.

"I will also need some help with the planning, but that shouldn't be too much of a problem. My family will have most of that covered."

"Wow!" Lavi's eyes brightened. "Thanks Tyki. That's really nice of you to put such faith in us." He was imagining himself and Lenalee under that cheesy disco ball. Kanda just knew it.

"Well, Lena here taught me everything I know. Right babe?"

She nudged him lightly, "Oh stop it."

Kanda stood up. "As much as I'd love to watch you guys make a fool of yourselves, I'm not going. I don't do parties."

Lavi's big beady green eyes looked up at him sadly. "Oh come on Yuuu! Tyki graciously invited us. Plus, you didn't object when I invited you to that rager a couple months ago."

The swordsman groaned. "You fucking drugged me to get me over there idiot!"

Lavi grinned, as if he was about to get his way. "Hey, who's counting?"

"ME!"

"YUU!"

"Do you want to die?" Kanda's hands were balled into fists at his side.

"Only if it is with Yuuu!"

As the two continued bickering Lenalee seemed annoyed, though amused. Tyki was shocked. He leaned over to Allen and asked, "Are they always like that? Is this their version of being friends?"

"Yes. It's very intense. They will probably both get boners any moment now."

"BDSM?" Tyki said jokingly.

Allen winked. "You know it!"

**XXX**

Kanda and Allen had very different views on school life.

The brooding swordsman thought it was a complete and utter waste of time. How many times in your life would you need to know how to graph a parabola? Chances were close to none. He'd rather be training in the kendo room all day instead. That taught discipline, a good work ethic… and other random shit.

Allen is what people would call the invisible teacher's pet. He sat at the back of the class, but if you looked closely enough you could find a goofy grin pasted on his features for a good three hours while he wrote vigorously.

This was the picture Kanda noticed after an hour and a half of pointless Calculus. It was just his luck the white-haired bastard would happen to share two of his classes. Both of them had to be the most boring: Calculus and Biology.

Kanda kept looking at the clock, hoping by some magical stroke of luck it would change its mind and decide to run faster. Being outside was better than staring at the front of the room at the teacher who obviously didn't know what the hell she was doing. Her name was Miss…. Miss Miranda.

Kanda, getting bored of guessing, decided to continue to look over at Allen. He was smiling broadly, and jotting down notes from time to time. Seriously, the guy was high off of schoolwork. So, Kanda did the only thing he could think of at the time. Sit and squint at Allen until he noticed.

He would be really surprised if someone didn't cave in and ask Allen if he wanted some weed soon, maybe crack if they were really nuts. The kid dressed that emo. His ever present, black-rimmed glasses framed his small pale face. He wore slightly torn black skinny jeans, a crisply ironed button up shirt that was too big for him and a black studded belt. The whole sight was completely contradictory.

The black-haired man must have gotten lost in staring because other restless students, tired of listening to the teacher turned his way and watched him, watch Allen. The whole thing was quite unnerving. Allen, the idiot that he was, still hadn't noticed. Now Kanda was going to have a hell of a time convincing people that he wasn't gay. Just great. Not that he actually wanted to date anyone. That... was out of the question. Totally.

**XXX**

"UUUGGGGGHHH!"

Kanda turned around in his desk chair to face the white-haired teen. "Problem Moyashi? You seem to be polluting the sound waves with your useless screaming. So unless you can explain why-"

"Why?" Allen whined. "I took all of those notes during Calculus class today and I still have no idea how to do these problems!"

Kanda looked over at the piles of pointless papers scattered all over Allen's desk. "Give me your notes."

The other looked skeptical. "Why?"

"Stop asking fucker. More giving. Do you want help or not?"

Allen retrieved his notebook skeptically. The thing was huge. As Kanda flipped through the thing he found that Allen had already filled out ten pages, and it was only the first day. The swordsman sighed loud and long. Though to his roommate it sounded more like a snort.

"No wonder you're so confused. You took so many stupid notes that you can't pick out what's important from what's shit. Didn't you learn what college classes would be like in Highschool?"

"Well… I never actually went to Highschool."

Kanda looked up. "What the fuck did you just say?"

Allen averted his eyes and wrung his hands. "I was homeschooled by my guardian."

The black-haired man closed his roommate's notebook and threw it at his face. "Well that explains a lot." Allen was pitifully searching for his glasses, cursing the man when Kanda added, "Like your lack of a growth spurt, like ever."

Allen flung his arms and legs wildly. "Fucking asshole prick! Now find me my glasses bastard!"

**XXX**

**That coming of age holiday is real guys. I'm not shitting you. It is going to bring a lot of drama to our little friends (insert evil laugh). Don't be afraid to tell me what you think!**


	4. Regret

**School's out! And what does that mean? More chapters! :D And five hours of swim team a day… It just comes with the job, sadly. Enjoy, read and review always! A lot of shit is about to go down in this chapter.**

**Warnings: Swearing- the way D. Grey Man characters in an AU setting take out their aggression on the world.**

**XXX**

A week later full of friends, and school, Allen was, for lack of a harsher word, exhausted. So much so that he plopped down on his desk chair and just sat there. He stared at the desk even though he couldn't see anything on it at all through drooping eyelids. The only sound that filled the room was the tap of Kanda's fingers on a keyboard typing up an assignment on his computer.

"How the hell do you do it?" Allen asked.

"What?" Kanda said, not bothering to look in the other's direction.

"All of the school work, plus a sport. I can barely get my homework for one class done let alone three at once. You seem to get everything done with ease."

The swordsman finally turned around to look at his roommate. He pursed his lips. "That's because you are an idiot. If you really think this is easy for me, you need to get a brain donor."

There was no response. Clearly, Allen was way too tired to argue, which made Kanda continue to gaze over in confusion.

"Please…" Allen said slowly, placing his glasses on his desk.

"What?"

"Please, can you help me figure this out? There has got to be some way to make college easier that I haven't picked up on yet. A department you have down and I know shit about." Allen rubbed his temples. "Just, please."

Begging! Allen Walker was begging to the Kanda Yuu! The swordsman almost choked on his own spit. Normally Kanda wasn't one for charity acts like this, actually at all. If Lavi had straight up begged him for help, he would've left the rabbit fake sobbing on the ground. But somehow, Allen was different, with his white hair, pale skin and inviting eyes.

"I'll help you, but I need something in return."

The white-haired teen smiled slightly. "Anything."

"I need you to be my boyfriend for a while."

Allen almost fell out of his chair. "W-what?"

**XXX**

It was midnight as Lavi walked around Greyflower, the city in which the Black Order resided. Greyflower was really a beautiful place to be in late summer. The trees leaves swayed in the wind, and it was just cold enough to wear a light jacket.

However, the weather wasn't the real reason Lavi was out on the town. To be honest, he couldn't stand it anymore in his own dorm. Tyki seemed insistent on Lenalee hanging out at their place because it was 'unseemly' to make her have him over at her place. Lavi loved Lenalee's presence, he really did. The redhead had an instant connection with the girl the first time he had talked to her personally in the coffee shop a couple days ago. But the fact that whenever she came over her and Tyki had to continually make out put Lavi on edge a bit. Okay, maybe more than a bit. It infuriated him.

As Lavi wandered around, most of the shops were already closed, save for the twenty-four hour supermarket and a 7-11 he had passed on the way there. The further out he went, the more and more the light he relied on came from the occasional streetlamp. He knew he would never get lost; he had memorized the city plan long before he had gotten here. But the lack of light still made everything more solemn. No matter how hard he tried, his mind kept going back to the beautiful ebony haired girl back at his dorm room, who was with another man.

Suddenly, he could hear loud breathing behind him. Lavi froze. A knife was pressed up to the side of his throat.

A low chucking sound came from the attacker. "Kid, I suggest that if you have any money in that coat pocket of yours, that you give it to me." The knife pressed further into his neck causing Lavi to wince. "Or I might just slip this knife over your pretty little neck of yours. _Tu comprends (You understand)_?"

The redhead's mind ran at a mile a minute. He swallowed hard. "I-I'm sorry sir, but you're out of luck. I'm not carrying anything with me, just a lowly college student here."

With the attacker slightly distracted, Lavi decided to take his move. He slammed the man's hand away, forcing the knife to nearly jump out of the man's hand.

"LIER!"

The attacker lunged. Just missing Lavi's retreating side. The redhead ran, but the pursuer ran faster. Eventually Lavi was grabbed and slammed into the ground. He screamed and writhed, but it was no use. The man's grip was extraordinarily strong. Lavi's head pounded and his veins screamed as the man searched every inch of his body for anything. Everything was a blur of tears and pain.

"Well, I guess you were lying then. That's too bad." The man waved a barely noticeable twenty-dollar bill in front of Lavi's face.

Lavi heard the sliding metal of the knife against the ground and whimpered, "No, no, please don't!"

"This is to teach you never to lie to me, or anyone else again." The attacker held up the knife to the redhead's face and grinned. "Bookman Jr."

A blood-curdling scream rocked the night. Then, there was silence.

**XXX**

A thousand things swirled through Allen's mind as he thought about what Kanda had said. Ever since he'd met Kanda he'd couldn't help but think that the man was attractive, but this request was rather sudden. In addition to the fact that the black-haired man seemed to have no interest in him at all up until this point other than to argue. "Kanda, I really didn't know you swung that way but-"

"I'm not asking you out idiot." Kanda looked down at the ground and scowled.

"O-oh," something in Allen's tone sounded disappointed. "Then why?"

"My foster father is coming to visit my dorm next week since he didn't see it when I moved in. And he's a little bit strange."

Allen crossed his arms. "And I have to play boyfriend for this guy because…"

"He seems to think I'm asexual, so I kind of lied to him about dating someone, and yeah."

Allen couldn't help but laugh. The other man's expression took the cake. Kanda Yuu was embarrassed and it was absolutely adorable.

"I honestly wonder why he thinks you're asexual Kanda."

"Oh shut up. I've been with plenty of people."

The white-haired teen wiggled his eyebrows. "And he doesn't know about any of them because…"

"It really is none of his business who I fuck or decide to have relations with. He's not even my real father."

Allen's eyes widened a fraction. When he first met Kanda he seemed like a guy with limited sexual experience. It gave Allen a little bit of confidence that he held some aspect of his life over Kanda's. Now he realized he was completely wrong. Allen had barely gotten past second base. Kanda had gone all the way, probably several times. "But still…"

"My life is really none of your business either Moyashi. Take the deal or leave it."

Allen pushed his glasses up further on his face and held out a hand. They shook on it. "Alright Lady Kanda, you have yourself a deal."

Before Kanda could retort, music started playing loudly from the other side of the room. Allen's IPhone lit up from some remote corner of the dorm neither could see.

He scrambled for it, "Oh shit."

The black-haired man was amused, not only at his roommate's slowly disappearing backside among his piles of papers, but also at his ringtone. "Seriously?" Kanda thought. Of all the songs in the world his roommate had chose 'Waiting on the World to Change' by John Mayer.

Once Allen had gotten to the phone, it was clear to the black-haired man the person on the other line sounded urgent.

"No… no… what's wrong? What? In the hospital? Yeah, we will be right over there. Good thing it is a Saturday."

As Allen pressed the red, end call button, he locked his eyes with Kanda's.

"Well spit it out. What's wrong this time?"

Allen's eyes were frantically lost with dismay. "Kanda, Lavi is in the hospital. He's been attacked."

**XXX**

As the crazy haired redhead came back to his wits, he heard the light ping of the heart monitor. It brought him to the fact that he was in a hospital, not on the cold, hard cement, and for that he was grateful. He had almost forgotten why he was there until the throbbing pain of his right eye came to his attention. He groaned.

A girl's voice came to his ears from the left. Little footsteps walked slowly away from his bed. "Nurse! Someone call a nurse! He's awake!"

As Lavi tried to peak his one good eye open he could barely see the outlines of three people entering.

"Oh Kami," a gruff voice said, breathless, "He looks like shit."

The redhead attempted a chuckle, but it came out as more of a cough. His ribs were a tad tender. "Thanks for the vote of confidence Kanda."

A tuft of white hair came into his line of sight as his vision became clearer. "You must tell us what happened. Some random dude turned you in, said you were passed out in the middle of the road, beaten up."

Lenalee sighed. "This is all my fault. I'm sorry Tyki and I made you uncomfortable Lavi. We really should've gone out instead. If I wasn't there you wouldn't have left and been… attacked like that."

Lavi gazed at the ebony haired girl softly. "It wasn't your fault Lenalady. I just needed to clear my head that's all." He smiled lightly.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Immediately Lavi went into another coughing fit. The nurse hurried over to steady him and check his meds. She said, "I know you kids are worried, but I really don't think it is a good idea to be talking to your friend right now. Despite how he seems he is in quite a lot of pain currently. He needs his rest."

Lavi put a hand on the lady's shoulder reassuringly. "It's okay, I really don't think I can sleep anymore. Plus, the company is greatly appreciated."

Everyone in the room smiled fondly down at the redhead.

Finally she gave in. "Okay, twenty minutes is all you get. Got it?"

Everyone nodded.

"So," Lavi said, "Where is Tyki exactly?"

Lenalee averted her eyes from the injured teen. "He is talking with the doctors to see what they can do about your… about your..."

"Eye?"

"Yeah."

"That's okay if it's a goner. I only need one eye to see anyway. At least it isn't my foot or another body part that doesn't see the light." Everyone in the room chuckled lightly. Even in light of the recent events, Lavi could still make a joke.

The air in the room was tense after the laughter died down. Allen stared intently at Lavi as he tried to sit up on the bed. "So tell us, what exactly happened? Do you know anything about the person who attacked you? Why would someone go after you?"

"Whoa there Whity, a lot of questions." He sighed and continued. "I was walking down the street and someone with a knife bombarded me from behind asking for money. I didn't even see him coming. Usually I'm pretty observant, so that was strange. I tried to get away from him, and I eventually did, but that guy was super strong. Though I did remember, he had an accent and… even spoke French at one point."

Kanda laid his hand on the railing of the hospital bed. "Did you see his face at all?"

Lavi shook his head. "No, he was wearing a mask." There was a pause. "He just tackled me as I tried to get away like I weighed nothing, and then got me with his knife in the eye. I must have passed out after that. Next thing I knew, I woke up here."

Allen nodded. "Is there anything else about the man you can tell us? Anything at all we should know."

"Yeah, he knew my name."

**XXX**

**I know that I'm evil. I just messed up Lavi's life. Some part of me feels a little bad… but a writer has gotta do what a writer has gotta do. Tell me what you think!**


	5. Ratiocinate

**It is inching its way up to the longest day of the year, and with it comes another chapter. Yay! I'm sorry that it is getting a less funny and a little more serious… but I kind of needed an excuse to mess up Lavi's eye. If you guys want me to change the Humor category to Hurt/Comfort or Angst I will.**

**Warnings: Swearing- the way Kanda relieves his ever present sexual tension while dealing with Allen Walker.**

**XXX**

Another week passed by quickly and with it, Lavi got out of the hospital. He almost ran away once because he said he was suffocating in there. That was until Kanda told him he'd really feel what suffocating was like if he even tried to pull any of that shit. So, it was settled.

Instead of two beautiful green eyes, Lavi now had one. He wore his headband and a new stylish leather eye patch every time he went out, not wanting to scare anyone with the large slash that had taken out his left eye. Along with his eye, went a lot of Lavi's confidence. He didn't laugh as much as he used to, and his one eye crinkled a lot more at the edge. At times he would stare off into space for hours at a time, attempting to remember who had attacked him.

Lenalee, despite the reassurance that she had nothing to do with Lavi going out that day, still felt responsible. She made it her goal to spend more time with the redhead. Meanwhile, she found that she liked him a lot. Plus, Tyki didn't really mind either. He was glad the rift between his roommate and himself was finally disappearing.

It was about time as well, because practices were about to start for the Seijin no hi ceremony and Tyki needed all hands on deck, so to speak.

On the sunny Saturday afternoon of that weekend, practice commenced.

"Okay," Tyki started, "Today we will be learning the first couple steps of some basic dances. Lenalee and I will demonstrate and you all will follow. After we demonstrate, Lavi, you and Lenalee will pair up and Allen and Kanda will pair up. This is since my family isn't here yet of course."

"Hey!" Allen pointed his index finger accusingly at Kanda. "Why am I forced to dance with this guy?"

The swordsman scowled and glared. "Do I look happy about this either short stack?"

Electricity crackled between the eyes of the pair.

"Well isn't it obvious?" Tyki said. "He is three or four inches taller than you. Kanda will play the guy part for the time being while you play the girl's part. It would be silly for me to put you with Lena, Allen, she's taller."

Allen spluttered helplessly while Kanda just smirked. Eventually the black-haired man couldn't control himself and just burst out coughing.

"Oh shut up BaKanda! I don't need your sass!" The white-haired man ran a hand over his face, muttering, "Holy shit, this is so embarrassing."

Kanda was instantly behind him. He snaked his arms around Allen's waist to press their bodies together. Kanda leaned down to whisper in his ear, "Embarrassing how? Moyashi…"

Allen instantly turned pink. Kanda's breath smelled faintly of lemongrass and mint. It was driving him crazy because every single one of his nerve endings buzzed. He really shouldn't be feeling this way about his roommate, especially since he didn't know if Kanda was gay or not. This was in addition to the fact that he knew Kanda was just trying to get a rise out of him.

"Alright guys, let's begin." Tyki said, clapping once or twice. Kanda released his hold on the small white-haired teen.

"First we are going to learn a simple waltz, nothing special. These first couple practices will be just for learning basic dances so you guys can get a hold of things, like I said before. With me so far?"

Everyone nodded.

Lenalee scuttled over to turn on the music. The lights dimmed and they began swaying, down, left, up, right. It was in a box-like form Allen realized. Tyki looked up as the pair continued to dance and said, "As those of you familiar with music may notice, the waltz is done in three four time. See if you guys can count. One, two, three… One, two, three…"

Everyone counted aloud as Tyki continued. "The leader takes one step forward with the left foot while the following partner steps back with the right foot. Like this."

Once they demonstrated for a minute or so longer, the two pairs were allowed to try it on their own. Lenalee flitted over to Lavi and smiled. The music was turned on once again.

Allen took Kanda's offered hand apprehensively. The other callused hand belonging to the swordsman settled on his waist. This was a rather comfortable position the white-haired teen realized. He felt relaxed with Kanda, something that was rare for him with anyone.

"Are you going to move or not?"

"Oh! Yeah, uh, sorry," Allen stuttered, trying not to make eye contact with his partner.

The first couple attempts at getting through the waltz box were okay, albeit really slow. Kanda seemed to lead with the most confidence. When the pair looked over at how Lavi was doing Kanda almost, _almost_ felt bad for Lenalee. Almost. He didn't even want to count how many times Lavi had stepped on the girl's foot.

Allen chuckled. "I didn't know you could dance." He finally looked up from his feet and just let the music take him along.

Kanda scowled. His grip tightened on his partner's hand. "I didn't know bean sprouts could talk."

Allen beamed as they swayed. A faint blush dusted his cheeks. "Oh, so that's what Moyashi means. You're such a fucker."

The expression of pure annoyance made Allen laugh so hard he nearly took both of them down to kiss some hard ass floor. It took all of Kanda's willpower not to let that happen.

When both of them got back on their feet, Tyki stopped the music and continued to demonstrate the intricacies of the waltz.

This cycle of demonstrating, listening and failing in execution went on for an hour or so more until it was time to leave. Lavi stayed with Tyki and Lenalee to go out shopping, this left Kanda and Allen to walk back to the Black Order by themselves.

Side by side, their shoulders bumped every so often. It was a comfortable silence in which neither person wished to start a conversation, nor needed to even try.

Finally though, Allen looked up into Kanda's deep blue eyes.

Kanda, feeling eyes on him, turned to look down at his roommate. "What?"

The swordsman wasn't good at reading people, but some emotion unknown to Kanda was swimming through Allen's eyes.

"You know," Allen said, "today was fun."

Kanda didn't know what to say. He hummed until he came up with… "Whatever."

Allen was still smiling.

**XXX**

_First things first, I'm the realest~ Drop this and let the whole world feel it~ And I'm still in the Murda Bizness~ I can hold you down like I'm givin' lessons in physics~_

Kanda hated rap with a burning passion, meaning it took up most of the storage space on his IPod. Iggy Azalea just happened to be one he couldn't stop listening about lately every time he thought about Allen. It was Kanda's ritual to listen to crap music whenever he needed to think something out. His enigma of a roommate needed a lot of thinking out that was for sure.

Kanda wasn't really the asking type, but it was getting to the point where the questions were adding up like the endless stacks of papers on Allen's desk. These sheets of wood pulp just made him think about his roommate more.

A long time ago Kanda had just accepted the fact that Allen's hair was natural. But most of his inner turmoil was about those damned gloves he wore all of the time.

The one thing that made the swordsman's patience snap was the fact that for the last couple weeks the white-haired teen had been taking his gloves with him to the shower. Yes, the fucking shower! When he danced with him earlier that day, his left hand that he was holding felt…well not like a hand. The texture of it wasn't smooth, but extremely blemished and bumpy. It was like touching a piece of fleshy beef jerky.

Allen was hiding something, and fuck, he was going to find out what it was, even if it meant going into the shower with his roommate.

Ten minutes later Allen walked into the room still toweling his hair. The pesky gloves were in place, running over the teen's white locks. He was dressed in baggy sweatpants and a tank top.

"Dude," Kanda started, taking the ear buds out of his ears, "What's with the gloves? I can't see you as a person wanting to impress everyone with a fashion statement."

Allen stilled for a moment, eyes still on the swordsman. "Aren't you just as tactful as always Kanda?"

He clearly just avoided the question.

He smirked. "You could say so. But seriously, you have something to hide don't you?"

In that moment Kanda could just see the steel walls being erected as he looked in the white-haired teen's eyes. It was a cold, impassive look that just left him guessing more. "Why do you care?"

Kanda ran a hand through his hair and replied. "You know Moyashi, I really don't care." A sly upturn of the lips came over his face as he continued. "But if you are going to wake up in the middle of the night shaking like you just saw a ghost, flinch at the sight of anyone near you don't know, or even take your gloves with you in the shower, it is going to effect my life. I feel like I have the right to know even if I have to beat the shit out of you to know it."

"Tch, bitch," Allen muttered as he hung up his towel and put his shower supplies on the shelf. "Maybe if I felt that you actually were willing to show emotions other than annoyance and anger, maybe then I'd be willing to confide in you. But until then… fuck off please."

Kanda tossed his long silky locks over his shoulder as he got up. He stood right in front of the white-haired teen with eyes full of defiance. "This isn't over Walker."

Allen couldn't help but shiver.

**XXX**

**Song at the last half of the chapter was ****Fancy by Iggy Azalea ft. Charli XCX.**

**I just saw the Fault in Our Stars this weekend. That was the second movie I have cried at ever, EVER! The first movie was Bridge to Terabithia. I legit cried like a total baby and went through a whole fucking pack of tissues in the process. Ugh…**


	6. Ratification

**I want to take this time to thank the people who have reviewed every chapter and willing support this story. You know who you are. ;) I'm sorry it took a lot longer for me to update. It took me a while to try to connect my plot points together. I really appreciate all of the help. Enjoy, read, and review always!**

**Warnings: Swearing, because Kanda is actually cool.**

**XXX**

In the Black Order University, Wednesday was the most exciting day of the week for everyone. Why? It was because Wednesday was mail day. Every student woke up extra early in eager anticipation to see if a package of goodies or even a letter was sent from their parents. Screams from the girls on the floor below in addition to gasps of surprised guys filled the halls of the Order during the early morning hours.

Kanda groaned from his position under the covers of his bed. If he heard another girl squeal, he was going to rip out a whole bunch of vocal cords.

The swordsman didn't need to wait and see if mail would come. He _knew_ it would come.

Kanda watched as his roommate stirred to life, his gloved hands rising in the air to stretch. The black-haired man blinked owlishly as a purr like sound escaped the other teen's mouth.

Allen sighed as he heard another pounding of footsteps and a yell. "Mail day?"

"Yeah," Kanda replied, sitting on the edge of the bed.

A slight frown graced Allen's lips as he turned to face his roommate. "I never get mail. Not even from my guardian. I was just wondering, who writes to you every week Kanda?"

Kanda scowled. "My idiot of a foster parent."

Without fail, his foster father Tiedoll sent a letter. To make him feel 'loved' or some shit like that. Each week the letters got longer and longer. Apparently Tiedoll was excited for the visit he was taking to the Order next week with all of Kanda's brothers. Oh it was going to be absolute chaos.

That was one great way to annoy the hell out of him.

Suddenly, a knock on the door in accompaniment with a soft thud and a flutter came to the ears of the two teens in the dorm room. Allen watched as Kanda opened the door. On the floor was a letter, but also a small box. The letter was clearly from Tiedoll (the chicken scratch writing gave it away). But on the package, the address was written in a wavy neat cursive.

"Well Moyashi, I think your wish came true."

Allen shifted on the bed to sit up. "What do you mean?"

"Come see for yourself dumb fuck."

Sure enough there was a small brown parcel in the doorway. It shook violently as if something was trying to burst its way out.

The white-haired teen picked it up gently and examined it carefully.

"What the hell dude?" Kanda sneered. "It is a fucking box, and it is fucking yours. Stop looking at it like it is a scientific specimen you have to analyze."

"Well it might be a bomb… I'm just checking…" Allen murmured, just loud enough for his roommate to hear.

"I swear your head isn't fucking screwed on enough."

Allen ruffled his hair in exasperation as Kanda closed the door. The white-haired teen set the box on his bed and set to it with a pair of scissors.

"Believe me," Allen replied, "With my Master, anything is possible."

Kanda quirked his eyebrow. "You call your guardian Master?"

He got no answer to his question for a squeal bounced off the walls of the room. "TIMCAMPY! I missed you so much!" A yellow winged creature burst from the box and began to nuzzle Allen's shoulder. The white-haired teen giggled from the constant tickling of the little creature's face.

"Oi!"

Both Allen and creature looked over to the forgotten teen in the room. Kanda glared. "What the fuck is that thing?"

The yellow bird-like thing bared its fangs Kanda didn't even know it had and lunged at him. This was with such ferocity that even punching it didn't do anything to release its hold on his arm.

"Get this fucking thing off of me dammit! It's eating my fucking arm off," Kanda said, desperately scrambling for his sword.

Allen rolled on the floor in fits of laughter. "Oh don't worry he's completely harmless! It isn't even living Kanda. Are you going to be beaten by a machine?"

"You have got to be shitting me! Now get _this_ off me!"

The swordsman banged the golden creature on every solid surface he could think of. It was to no avail. Right then Kanda was about ready to put his fist, creature/robot attached or not into Allen's face to make sure that they were both dragged into the hospital. That was until Allen made a weird clicking noise. He had snapped his fingers.

Kanda's mouth hung open in shock. "That would've been nice to tell me you could control it by snapping before you opened the mother fucking box, idiot!"

"Are you kidding? Timcampy is only loyal to me and my Maste-Guardian." He quickly corrected himself. "You didn't make a good first impression anyway. Why do you think he'd listen to you?"

Timcampy, who at the time was flying around the room, fluttered down to land on his now owner's shoulder. The creature almost nodded in agreement at the statement.

Kanda face palmed. "Do you really think I care what this thing thinks about me? You told me it's a machine, but why the hell is it here in our dorm? I say we sell it for scrap metal, or give it to animal control."

Allen brushed Timcampy's feathers, as he said, "No way! Tim is too cute to let go. My guardian probably is going off for another drinking binge so he probably needs me to look after him. Besides," Allen added, "He's a machine, there is no way he can be tried as an animal."

"Pssh!" Kanda scoffed. "Of course it can be tried as an animal. It has large teeth and almost broke my fucking arm off. Look! It's bleeding!"

Allen chuckled. "Are you mad that you won't be about to do Kendo for a week because of a minor injury, or are you just being a pussy?"

Kanda held up his arm. "Which do you think Moyashi?"

**XXX**

It was a beautiful day. The trees swayed in the wind, creating light patches of shade around the small courtyard. An elaborate fountain with a cobblestone path around it was in the middle of the tree lined space.

This is where Lenalee always made an effort to sit when she happened to have a break between classes for lunch. Today was her lucky treat. Lavi also had break that day as well. They both sat on the lip of the fountain, dangling their legs over the edge, eating sandwiches.

"Lavi?"

The redhead chewed a moment and swallowed before answering. "Yes?"

"How long have you known Kanda for?"

Lavi grinned wide and waggled his eyebrows. "Why? You got the hots for Yuu?"

Lenalee waved her hands in frantically. "Oh no way! He's attractive, but I'd never date him, no!"

"Oh ok. I was just wondering." Lavi winked.

"You are such a hopeless romantic Lavi. Besides, my heart is already taken by the your Portuguese hunk of a roommate."

She smiled brightly as he averted his eyes solemnly. "Yeah… Well anyway, to answer your question, I've known Kanda for a really long time. We met in fourth grade when I moved into the area. It was a little town outside of Greyflower called Aitkin."

He laughed. "You should've seen him when I first met him. He was sitting in class with the most adorable scowl on his face. I made it my mission to try to make him smile, or even laugh for just a moment. It became like a game for me."

Lenalee chuckled with the redhead. "That must have been tough."

"Yeah, it really was. I almost got sliced in half by his sword a couple of times, but it was definitely worth it. We've been inseparable ever since."

The pigtailed teen nodded slightly.

"So," Lavi continued, "If you aren't wondering about Kanda to steal his body or his heart, why are you so interested in him?"

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed it Lavi!"

The redhead rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "What?"

"He is totally smitten with Allen Walker!"

Lavi really couldn't help himself. He spit took his water all over the stone floor. "HAHA Lenalee you're kidding right?"

Lenalee crossed her arms and huffed. "Of course not."

Lavi sighed as he wiped off his mouth. "Lenalady, Kanda isn't one to get into a committed relationship with someone, or anyone even. All he has ever done really is one night stands to get out the sexual frustration and maybe some 'friends with benefits' kind of things. If the two were to get into a relationship it would never work out, especially since the little shrimp is his roommate."

"I'm telling you," Lenalee said, "There is something between the two of them. They may get into arguments, but there is a sort of dreamy quality when Kanda looks into Allen's eyes. Their gaze is electric. It is actually really cute." She squealed and cradled her head in her hands. "Maybe you should ask him about it."

"You really think he would tell me about something as personal as that?" Lavi highly doubted the fact. Kanda barely told him about his social interactions, granted he didn't have many… but still…

"Hey," Lenalee said, putting a hand on Lavi's shoulder. "Don't get so down on yourself. You are his best friend. I'm sure you can weed something out. And if not, I have a plan to see his true intentions. You in?"

"Alright. I'll go for it."

**XXX**

**I hope you enjoyed the arrival of our yellow feathered friend! Don't be afraid to tell me what you think. By the way, I have a question, ****Are there any other pairings you guys would like to see through the course of this story?**** I'm open to any suggestions.**


	7. Rebuke

**Heya guys! Hopefully things get a little more exciting with the arrival of the brothers. I have some evil things in store for our favorite D. Grey Man pairing. Enjoy, read, and review always!**

**Warnings: Swearing, because everyone knows it has been around forever. The ancient Romans laid the groundwork for modern day f-bombs.**

**XXX**

Allen looked around the empty library completely bewildered.

Ever since his conversation about playing boyfriend with his roommate, he had continually reminded Kanda that he needed help with his schoolwork. Despite much grumbling and a steady flow of excuses, Kanda had finally given in. Of course, he kind of owed the kid his life for offering to stick out for him in a soon to come family endangering situation.

So there Allen was with books in hand, in front of a hole in the wall library, wondering where the hell he was supposed to go. It was almost as if Kanda didn't want Allen to find him, the place was that dense with literature. This was in addition to the fact the fact that Allen had little to none, actually no directional skills whatsoever.

A movement out of the corner of his eye alerted the white-haired teen to another presence in the library. It was an old man with very dark circles around his eyes. He had very little hair on the top of his head and a slight smile on his face as he stared at the only other occupant in the room.

"So… Allen Walker is it? It is such a tragic story. You were the victim of that terrible fire many years back, weren't you?" The man asked, leaning on a bookshelf.

"Uh, yeah." Allen replied, teetering on the wooden floorboards. "How did you know my name?"

"I know a lot of people sonny." Really, Allen wasn't surprised. The guy looked like he had just been dragged out from under a rock. He had the dirt on his face to prove it.

Instead of blurting out something rather rude, Allen just nodded politely. He did not enjoy people meddling in his business, even if this guy seemed like a harmless old person.

The man continued, "Oh and Walker?"

"Yes?"

"Watch your back." The mysterious library owner disappeared with books in hand, stating as he trudged away, "Or maybe your black-haired buddy over there can do it for you."

Allen turned around swiftly to see Kanda leaning against the doorframe. He had a quite intrigued look on his face as he stared at Allen intently. It was as if Allen was a puzzle he hadn't entirely mastered yet. His deep blue eyes shone with the faint rays of light making their way through the windowpanes of the library.

"I see you met the stupid Bookman panda."

"Yeah," Allen said, rubbing his shoulders at the sudden draft that swept in the room. Or was he hot? The white-haired teen really had no idea anymore considering how nice Kanda looked standing in that doorway. The Japanese man, Allen thought, should seriously consider a modeling career of some sort. He had the perfect face and ripped body for it from hours of Kendo training. Allen's imagination spun even more than usual in regards to Kanda because of what he was wearing. He had on a black leather jacket and matching boots that clung to his body like a glove, if Allen did say so himself.

Allen wetted his lips slightly with his tongue.

Kanda sighed and turned his head to the side, exposing a neck of pale, creamy skin. "The old geezer is always giving everyone an earful. He's exactly like that idiot rabbit, never knows when to shut up. Like grandfather, like grandson, those fuckers."

"What? You mean this guy is related to Lavi?" Allen scratched his head in thought. "I really don't see the resemblance."

"That's because they aren't related. Lavi happens to be an adopted kid too." Kanda began walking through the stacks off bookcases towards the back of the library. It was a silent gesture for Allen to follow him.

Despite the slightly dusty and musky scented interior, the library was slowly growing on the white-haired teen. It had the air of a comfortable home that had been lived in for many years. The books piled high just added to the atmosphere.

Kanda stopped at a large wooden table, to pull out a nice, plush looking chair for himself. Allen did the same.

"Okay," the swordsman said, "Let's start with the classes we share together. Take out your Biology shit first."

Allen complied, taking out his big ass binder and notebook.

Kanda slowly flipped through the notebook, studying the notes intently. His bangs slightly brushed his face as he read. While he wasn't looking, Allen took the opportunity to gaze unabashedly at his roommates face. He took in every movement, every graze of fingers on the paper.

Finally, Kanda looked up and said, "Didn't I tell you that you have got to stop writing down word for word what the fucking teacher says like it's the minutes for some fucking meeting?"

"Maybe…" Allen hesitated. "I-I just really don't know what to write down. I mean, there has got to be some way to tell what he is saying is important. The guy talks a mile a minute."

Kanda ran a hand over his face and fixed his ponytail. "Ugh. We're learning about the transport systems in vascular plants, not fucking hox genes or some other shit. It isn't that hard. Gimme your red pen."

Allen reached for his bag and then asked, "What? Why do you need my red pen?"

Kanda's face was deadpan. "Moyashi, do you want help or not?"

The other sighed and began shuffling through his bag. He handed the pen to the black-haired teen. Immediately as he was handed the writing utensil he began crossing out lines and lines of notes with intensity. Allen didn't even think the guy was looking at what he was crossing out.

"Kanda! What the fuck! You're ruining my work!" Allen grabbed desperately for his notebook, scrambling to get up. Instead his face kissed some hard ass floor.

Kanda sighed, looking down to where Allen had planted himself in the ground and said, "No, I'm improving it. You don't need all of this shit."

Suddenly Allen didn't think Kanda was so easy to look at anymore.

**XXX**

After an exhausting few days of classes, Allen just took Friday night to sleep in. Surprisingly, Kanda's advice had worked. He understood all of the subjects much better when he kept random tidbits of info to a minimum, and just settled for the important stuff. He followed all of the given cues, like the repeat of a sentence stated in a PowerPoint, or a pause of the teacher's voice. Overall, it really helped the white-haired teen cope with the stresses of college life.

Allen still had a few more lessons at the library with Kanda, which meant he owed the black-haired man a fucking lot. Allen didn't like that at all. At. Fucking. All.

To be honest, the white-haired teen was flipping nervous about this whole boyfriend thing. What if he ended up in an argument with his roommate? What if Kanda's family despised him? How would Kanda's brothers take the news?

"HEY!"

Allen was broken out of his reverie by the sound of Kanda's yelling voice. "Do you fucking need a hearing aid old man?"

Allen stood up and sneered. "Is that any way to talk to your soon to be boyfriend?"

The swordsman's nose was scrunched up in annoyance as he gazed into Allen's silver-blue orbs. He huffed in resignation as he trudged away to take a shower. The jet-black locks that spilled over his roommate's shoulders mesmerized Allen. It truly was a rare and welcome sight to see Kanda with his hair down.

Wait. Wasn't he supposed to be mad at the guy? The white-haired man sighed. This was going to be a _long_ day. He really needed to keep his thoughts together.

Once dressed and poker faces permanently glued to their faces, the two roommates set out to meet the family at the local airport. Of course the two didn't have a car, so they had to take the bus. For some odd reason Kanda had an aversion to buses. It was driving Allen completely bonkers.

"Kanda, you've been staring at the fucking thing for five minutes." Allen nearly face palmed at the sight of Kanda, mouth agape, completely stationary in front of a perfectly normal vehicle. People were starting to get pissed off. Not that they weren't pissed off already just as a general rule. So Allen did the only thing he could think of that always got his roommates attention.

He spouted random shit.

"It is completely capable vehicle, with twelve cylinders, automotive transmission, ten wheels-"

A drop of sweat slid down the swordsman's skin. "I know that idiot."

"Then why won't you fucking move?" Allen winced as he looked back at the crowd of menacing people ready to kill him. One little kid appeared as if he was going to eat him for lunch. "Please," he pleaded.

Kanda looked about ready to hurl as he took the first step onto the bus's step. Allen heaved a huge sigh of relief except when he saw his roommate's expression. His face was getting pastier and more ashen by the second. Allen nearly lunged at him when he almost fell on the steps.

When the two finally got to their seats with death glares boring into their skulls from all sides, Allen had to ask, "Kanda, what the fuck made you walk like an ancient coot-"

Kanda got that terrible sickening look on his face again. Allen swallowed. Eventually the swordsman said, "I'm-I'm-I'm-"

Suddenly the bus jerked to life. Lurching all of the occupants right and left. Kanda closed his eyes and cringed, groping for the thing nearest to him to hold onto. It was Allen's hand. The black-haired man held it like a lifeline. Allen was relieved that in his fear, Kanda didn't see the large blush dusting his cheeks. The man next to him was completely absorbed in squeezing the hell out of Allen's gloved hand.

However, when the bus took a particularly sharp turn due to crazy traffic, Kanda projectile vomited all over the floor. Allen didn't even want to mention the color. People gasped and edged as far away from the pair as humanly possible.

The swordsman spluttered and coughed. "I have… bus motion sickness."

"THAT WOULD'VE BEEN NICE TO KNOW BEFORE BAKANDA!"

Then, Kanda fainted.

**XXX**

Luckily for the pair, the driver kindly let the two stay for the whole rest of the ride. After witnessing someone vomiting all of the contents of their stomach, most of the passengers left the bus at the next stop. It really wasn't a good start to the day.

This time when the bus started up, Allen was prepared with a large trash bag. "Don't worry, Kanda," Allen said, patting his roommate's back, "We will be there soon."

He threw in a smile for good measure, but all he got back was a glare. "Don't fucking patronize me, bastard."

Allen sighed all the rest of the way to the airport.

Once there, they took a stop at the bathroom, which Kanda unceremoniously shoved Allen out of because he said that he didn't need help cleaning up. Though Allen was honestly wondering what the other had done to freshen up, for he came out of the bathroom looking, and smelling completely normal. Looking like he hadn't just vomited on a whole bunch of people.

Kanda and Allen sat for a few minutes on a bench to wait until Kanda's phone buzzed. The swordsman scoffed. "He, idiot. The fucking bastard keeps switching terminal names on us."

Allen peeked over his roommate's shoulder to look at the phone. "Where are they?"

"The sons of bitches are halfway across the airport at a United baggage claim."

They made it to the other side of the terminal just in time to find people filing in from the Japan flight. Immediately Allen knew who Kanda's family was. They dressed like complete tourists.

The oldest of them all, who was clearly the guardian Tiedoll, had a huge pair of spectacles framing his face and the most luggage in his hands. His crazy Afro waved to and fro as he skipped (or was it walked) over to them. The other two on either side of him were even stranger looking. Allen assumed they were Kanda's adopted brothers. The white-haired teen soon knew where his roommate got his swagger.

The one to the right of Tiedoll had spiky brown hair that stuck out in all directions. He was of average build with tattoos that could be seen on different parts of his body. Strangely enough, the guy had some cover girl like makeup on that was totally uncharacteristic of what a guy should wear. Allen put that guy under his book of possible porn stars.

He waved over at Kanda and yelled, "Hey bastard!"

Kanda scowled as Allen looked over at him. That obviously wasn't his favorite family member.

The other man on the right stayed silent as he walked. His eyes didn't look around like any normal person. Instead they stayed straight ahead, covered in tinted glasses. He wore a large trench coat and what appeared to be headphones just covering his ears. As he got closer, Allen realized that he was blind.

Tiedoll broke into a full speed run once he got close to his son. He wrapped his arms around Kanda and beamed. "OOoooohhh Yuu! I missed you so much my son!"

Kanda growled and blushed as he regarded his father. It was quite cute. "I'm not your son idiot." The black-haired man made no move to return the hug.

The man's embrace was relentless. It went on for a couple minutes as makeup covered brother laughed at his predicament. When Tiedoll finally released his hold, he turned his attention to Allen.

"Aaaww look who we have here. Now won't you introduce us to your friend here hmm?"

Kanda shrugged off the man's hug and glared. "This is Moyashi. Moyashi meet my _foster_ father Tiedoll, and these adopted idiots Daisya," he pointed to the spiky haired kid, "And Marie." Then he gestured to the blind man.

Allen shoved Kanda in the arm. "Hey, how many times do I have to tell you? The name is Allen. ALLEN!"

Daisya chuckled. "Well it's nice to meet you Moyashi. Kanda must think of you very well to give you a nickname so early in the game. So, is this the boyfriend you were talking about Yuu?"

Kanda averted his eyes. "Yes. And don't fucking call me that."

Allen pouted. "Not you too with the Moyashi crap!"

Daisya's orbs lit up. "Oh gosh Yuu, you sure landed a cutie. I didn't know you were a sucker for those kind of people Yuu."

Kanda sneered and nearly grabbed at the man's throat.

However, Marie didn't seem so convinced. He quirked an eyebrow at the exchange. Even though he couldn't see everyone's expressions, he probably could hear the tone change in their voices. Allen suddenly got really nervous.

Tiedoll held out his hand to shake one of Allen's gloved ones. He looked at it with curiosity. "It's nice to finally meet you Allen. It is good to see that Kanda has halted in his rash teenager-like impulses and decided to settle for a relationship." He looked over to the makeup-covered brother. "The same can't be said for you Daisya."

"Hey," Daisya said, raising his hands in defense. "I like my curvy ladies."

Kanda groaned. "Still a fucking whore as always."

Daisya waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Well, enough about me. Let's hear more about you and your bae. Off to the dorm we go my darlings!"

**XXX**

**I just wanted to inform everyone that within the next week I will be going to Japan for two weeks. Yay! It will be my first time there so wish me luck. I'm not Japanese in origin (at all actually… hehe), but my sister is stationed there because she is in the Air Force. So… I'm going to visit her. Hopefully visiting will give me some inspiration. Until next time! :D**


End file.
